


"I'm okay. We're okay."

by GalaxyOnAWhim



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, it's all about the hugs man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOnAWhim/pseuds/GalaxyOnAWhim
Summary: Donnie had seen his older brother during that time, they all had.How angry he was at himself. How scared he was of the situation, yet put it all on himself to solve it.Donnie was not okay with that. They all helped Raph realize that he wasn't alone in this, and he understood, but he had not mentioned anything about it after.Which was fine, except Donnie couldn't stop thinking about how Raph felt. All that he had to put up with as the oldest. Even now.Donnie was not okay with that.
Relationships: Donatello & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	"I'm okay. We're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick, and that is why it's so short, so I can't say this is my best writing. With that said, excuse any writing errors that may be there. 
> 
> This is merely an idea that is not really expanded on as much in this one-shot, but I may add more to it, or make it more descriptive, later on. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy, and thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Side note: I want more of this duo! They're the older sibs in this iteration; there's so much potential because of that. And, in general, this duo is really good, so,
> 
> "LEGGO!"

"Raph, you've been painfully quiet lately," Donnie stated casually, not giving away what he was thinking in his tone. His eyes were still on his computer, but he was not paying any attention to what was on the screen.

"Hm?" Raph looked up from what he was doing by the mention of his name. "Have I?"

Donnie's grip on his mouse tightened, but kept his voice steady. "Yeah, somewhat." 

"Oh. Well, a lot's happened, Donnie. There's still a lot of things we gotta sort out." Raph then tried giving his brother a smile, but Donnie, who already knew that was fake, wasn't looking. He frowned. 

"Are _you_ okay? You seem kind of tense." 

"Oh," Donnie wanted to stop what he was about to say, but couldn't help himself, "Well, a lot's happened, Raph. There's still a lot of things we got to sort out." He then waved his hand mockingly as a way to say, "don't worry about it."

There was silence for a moment, and Donnie _really_ wished he didn't say that now. He finally turned around to face his brother. "Look, Raph, I didn't—"

"No. It's fine. You could tell I was covering it up, huh?" He gave a small smile this time, and Donnie's heart ached. 

"Yeah," Donnie said quietly, and then stood up from his seat. "I'm... sorry. It's just. During that time you were so, I don't know, stressed? And," he put a hand to his forehead, "the fact that you _jumped,_ " he somehow found himself breathing out a laugh at that. He slid his hand down to cover his eyes, and slowly took in a breath. 

Raph stayed silent, watching his brother with careful eyes. He walked closer, itching to comfort him in some way. "Donnie, I—"

"I was terrified, Raph," Donnie said simply, weakly, like something so very delicate broke by a simple touch. 

All the words that Raph wanted to say left his mind in an instant. Donnie stood there, his hand still covering his eyes, scared to expose himself more than he already had. And now it was Raph’s heart that not only ached, but cracked. 

Donnie gasped as he was pulled into a sudden, tight embrace, and removed his hand from his face.

“I’m sorry, Donnie. To all of you. I knew you guys would catch me, but I didn’t think about how much that must have been…” 

“Terrifying,” Donnie muffled into Raph’s plastron.

“Exactly. And, I’m sorry for making you worry about me this much. I’m fine, seriously.”

“...I know. But, Raph,” Donnie shifted himself so he could look his brother in the eyes, albeit awkwardly (as he was still stiff as a board right now). “You _do_ know that you don’t have to apologize for that. It’s not your fault on how much I… worry— geez.” He was not good at this. “Just. You can… _talk_ to me, you know? Seeing you that way…” he trailed off, resting his head back down on his brother's plastron. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Donnie…” Raph’s smile was soft and warm now. Even though Donnie couldn't see it, he knew, and his heart warmed with it.

Raph hugged his brother tighter when he felt Donnie’s body slightly shaking. “I’m okay. We’re okay.”

Donnie jerked a nod as the tears trailed down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I hope you liked it! I know it's super short, but thank you for reading it! I have written so much for this series, yet are any of those writings finished? 
> 
> Nope! LOL
> 
> Well, I do have another short one, and I am almost done with a few others, so maybe I'll publish those eventually. Keep a look out if you'd like!
> 
> Oh! Also, we got the #renewrise hashtag trending on Twitter! Please excuse me as I yell, "LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"
> 
> AHEM. Thank you. Anywho, continue to support Rise! I'm sure it'll continue. I have a good feeling about it. Plus, we are getting a movie next year! 
> 
> And again, thanks for reading! I hope you all have an amazing, blessed day! 
> 
> Much Love, and stay safe!


End file.
